Reichel
Reichel (れいちぇる) is an odorite with a spunky and upbeat dancing style. She constantly smiles when dancing though, can naturally appear serious when dancing to deep-meaning songs. She usually wears 'chic' clothing and prefers a Bob cut hairstyle. She is well-known among fans for having a slim-figure. Reichel began as a member of the vogue group Priscilla in 2011 under the alias "REIKO". The group usually performs in clubs as it is usually the setting of the genre. After a while, she started dancing as an odorite in Nico Nico Douga where she joined the group Nyantaro Project. After it disbanded in 2012, she became part of the group AZ@.TO.Reichel's Profile in Nico Nico Dancer Book Collaboration Units # Member of AZ@.TO # Member of Ushi dorobou # Member of Casppper # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Member of Love Rise! # Member of Titans # Ex-member of Nyantaro Project List of Dances feat. Nyantaro Project (2011.06.26) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" feat. Reichel, @Chi-chan and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.06.26) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.13) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Reichel, 14, Area, Tsubakinmo☆, ♂Hamtaro, Okame and Yukimi Daifuku (2011.07.16) # "Ability to Stir the Audience" (2011.08.03) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (collab) (2011.08.20) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2011.08.28) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" -Sped Up ver.- feat. Nyantaro Project (2011.09.05) # "LOL –lots of laugh-" feat. Reichel, Kamen Liar 217, Chika, @Chi-chan, Bakuten, Norakura and Syokupan Men (2011.09.08) # "magnet" feat. Reichel and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.09.10) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2011.09.18) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2011.09.18) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Reichel, Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and Nora (2011.11.09) # "Guu Guu" feat. Reichel, Kotaro and Pan2 (2011.11.27) # "Believe" feat. Reichel, Imaoka-san, Bouto, ANDY, Ki-hei, Tadanon, Hatoko, Kamen Liar 217 and Pan2 (2011.11.30) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Reichel, Kozue, Hinata and Nora (2011.12.03) # "Magnet" (Live) feat. Reichel, Kamen Liar 217 (2011.12.05) # "Just Be Friends" (Live) feat. Reichel and Nyantaro (2011.12.05) # "FREELY TOMMOROW" (2011.12.20) # "FREELY TOMMOROW" feat. Reichel, Kamen Liar 217, Chika, @Chi-chan, Bakuten, Norakura and Syokupan Men (2012.01.06) # "Rimokon" feat. Reichel and Miume (2012.03.10) # "Heart Beats" (2012.08.03) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2012.08.03) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.02.18) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. Reichel, Azuma, Katou, Gets and Tora-san (2013.06.08) # "WINE BERRY" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.06.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.07.29) # "cLick cRack" feat. Reichel, Futon, Tora-san, Kamen Liar 217 and Mikumaro (2013.10.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Reichel and RYO (2013.11.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Reichel, Pan2 and Kotaro (2013.11.24) # "Koshitantan" feat. Casppper(2014.03.16) # "START:DASH!!" feat. Love Rise! (2014.04.13) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" -TV size ver.- feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.08) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" -Band Edition- feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.13) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" -Desert- (2014.08.28) # "Happy Maker" feat. Love Rise! (2014.09.02) # "Shocking Party" feat. Love Rise! (2014.09.15) # "Love! Snow! Really Magic" (2014.12.24) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2015.03.06) # "BURNING" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (2015.08.28) # "Gishinanki" feat. Reichel, Kamen Liar 217 and Ririri (2015.09.12) # "PiNK CAT" (2015.09.19) # "Ii Aru Fanclub -GigaP ver.-" feat. Reichel and Asupara (2015.11.14) }} Sample Video Gallery reichel blog.jpg|Reichel as seen in a blog entry Reichel new.jpg o0480064013207900085.jpg|reichel as seen in a blog entry Casppper.jpg|Casppper Ushi dorobou.jpg|Ushi Dorobou Ushi dorobou cellphone.jpg|Ushi Dorobou 9 women pomp and circumstance end photo with names.JPEG|Ushi Dorobou Nyantaro project.jpg|Nyantaro Project Nyantaroprojectpose.jpg|Nyantaro Project and TEAM BLACK STARS Nyantaroproject.jpg|Nyantaro Project Trivia * Reichel shares the same birth month and day with the DANCEROID member Ikura. Interestingly, a comment in Reichel's article in Nico Pedia states that: "...that day is an unfortunate day when beauty is born". External Links * Twitter * Blog * Chinese blog Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Ushi Dorobou